Tow Truck Tough/Gallery/3
Tow Truck Crusher, part 2 S3E15 Crusher and Pickle outside Axle City Garage.png S3E15 Crusher reminding Pickle about their scenario.png S3E15 Crusher and Pickle high tire.png S3E15 Pickle gets ready.png S3E15 Pickle fakes he's broken.png S3E15 Crusher keeping up the act.png S3E15 Crusher stands heroically.png S3E15 Crusher launches his hook again.png S3E15 Pickle missed again.png S3E15 Hook grabs a suitcase.png S3E15 Pickle "I think you missed me again".png S3E15 Crusher still oblivious.png S3E15 Suitcase hits Crusher.png S3E15 Flip flops drop on Crusher.png S3E15 Crusher less than amused.png Tow Truck Blazing Speed S3E15 Blaze approaches butterflies.png S3E15 Blaze jumps over a fallen tree.png S3E15 Blaze is getting a call.png S3E15 AJ touches the communicator.png S3E15 Stripes appears on the communicator.png S3E15 Stripes has a problem.png S3E15 Stripes' ledge breaks.png S3E15 AJ and Gabby worried for Stripes.png S3E15 AJ "With his tire broken".png S3E15 Gabby "We'll be there as fast as we can".png S3E15 We need to get to Stripes.png S3E15 Blaze says it's time for Blazing Speed.png S3E15 Tow truck Blazing Speed.png S3E15 Give us Blazing Speed.png S3E15 Everyone says Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S3E15 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S3E15 Blaze speeds through the jungle.png S3E15 Blaze's contrail.png S3E15 Blaze jumps over a mud puddle.png S3E15 Blaze hurries on.png S3E15 Blaze does an epic jump.png S3E15 Blaze driving happily.png S3E15 Blaze jumps and corkscrews.png S3E15 Blaze corkscrews over a river.png S3E15 Blaze lands on the other side.png S3E15 Blaze driving on.png Rescuing Stripes S3E15 Stripes in peril.png S3E15 Monkeys watch Stripes from above.png S3E15 Blaze arrives on the scene.png S3E15 Stripes' ledge breaks completely.png S3E15 Blaze "Hang on, Stripes!".png S3E15 Blaze lowers his hook.png S3E15 Hook dropping down to Stripes.png S3E15 Stripes hooked on.png S3E15 Stripes sees Blaze helping him.png S3E15 Blaze "We're gonna pull you outta there".png S3E15 Blaze starts pulling hard.png S3E15 Stripes astounded at Blaze's tow truck power.png S3E15 Gabby "You can do it!".png S3E15 AJ "You just need more torque".png S3E15 I need the most torque ever.png S3E15 AJ and Gabby amazed by that much.png S3E15 Help us get to 100.png S3E15 Torque starts counting from 10.png S3E15 Torque gets to 20.png S3E15 Torque gets to 30.png S3E15 Torque gets to 40.png S3E15 Torque gets to 50.png S3E15 Torque gets to 60.png S3E15 Torque gets to 70.png S3E15 Torque gets to 80.png S3E15 Torque gets to 90.png S3E15 Torque reaches 100.png S3E15 Stripes gets pulled up.png|It's working! S3E15 Blaze final "Tow truck power!".png|"TOW! TRUCK!! POWER!!!" S3E15 Stripes successfully pulled out.png S3E15 Stripes is freed.png Job well done S3E15 Stripes thanks Blaze for saving him.png S3E15 Stripes "High tire!".png S3E15 Stripes sulkily remembers his tire.png S3E15 Stripes' tire is still broken.png S3E15 Gabby gets her toolbox ready.png S3E15 Blaze "Let's get to work".png S3E15 AJ and Gabby roll the broken tire away.png S3E15 Blaze readies a new tire.png S3E15 Gabby stands on the new tire.png S3E15 Gabby starts wrenching in the new tire.png S3E15 Gabby tightening the rivets.png S3E15 Rivets screwed in.png S3E15 Monkeys watching.png S3E15 Stripes is all done.png S3E15 Stripes likes his new tire.png S3E15 Stripes climbs the tree.png S3E15 Stripes pokes out of the leaves.png S3E15 Stripes jumps off the tree.png S3E15 Stripes swings on a tree trunk.png S3E15 Stripes jumps off a tree.png S3E15 Stripes stands on another tree.png S3E15 Blaze and Stripes happily high tire.png S3E15 Monkey comes back with the ball.png S3E15 Monkey gives the ball to Stripes.png S3E15 Stripes "Good idea, little monkey".png S3E15 Stripes declares a game of ball.png S3E15 Everyone goes to play.png S3E15 Everyone ready to play ball.png S3E15 Stripes serves the ball.png S3E15 Blaze catches the ball.png S3E15 Blaze spins the ball on his hook.png S3E15 Monkey catches the ball.png S3E15 Monkeys pass the ball to each other.png S3E15 Ball flies over the net.png S3E15 Gabby and AJ pass the ball.png S3E15 Everyone playing together.png S3E15 Zoom out to jungle.png Tow Truck Crusher, part 3 S3E15 Pickle in the middle of the street.png S3E15 Pickle still pretending to be broken.png S3E15 Crusher comes upon Pickle.png S3E15 Crusher launches his hook once again.png S3E15 Pickle missed yet again.png S3E15 Crusher "Gotcha!".png S3E15 Crusher sings to himself.png S3E15 Crusher struggles.png S3E15 Crusher "Who's heavier than I thought".png S3E15 Pickle comes over with a drink.png S3E15 Pickle "Looking good, Crusher".png S3E15 Crusher obliviously says thanks.png S3E15 Crusher realizes.png S3E15 Crusher "If I'm not towing you".png S3E15 Crusher's hook yanks upward.png S3E15 Crusher got a skunk.png S3E15 Crusher disgusted by the skunk.png S3E15 Crusher fleeing the scene.png S3E15 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the Tow Truck Tough episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries